


But They're Cold!

by Shellsan



Series: 25 Days of FicMas 2019 [23]
Category: Ghost Hunt
Genre: Adorable, Canon Compliant, Cute, F/M, Fluffy, Naru is so whipped lmao, Pre-Relationship, i guess, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21917614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shellsan/pseuds/Shellsan
Summary: "Tell me that isn't what I think it is." "It's not what you think it is." Except it totally was.
Relationships: Oliver Davis/Taniyama Mai, Shibuya Kazuya/Taniyama Mai
Series: 25 Days of FicMas 2019 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559080
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74





	But They're Cold!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AmyNChan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyNChan/gifts).



> More ghost hunt, because I never can stay away for long! This one is actually just tooth-rotting fluff. It's a pretty well known trope but I've never written it before so I'm happy to have done so now. The romance in this one is super subtle but it's there. For some reason we switch POV completely halfway through from Mai-Third-person to Naru-Third-person, but you know what? It's fun and I like it like this so its staying this way. Hopefully you guys enjoy as well~ As per usual with these FicMas fics, the editing is likely a little off, but I simply don't have the time for anything better right now. This is part of the event, dedicated to the wonderful AmyNChan~

**25 Days of FicMas**

**Day:** Twenty-Three

 **Dedication:** AmyNChan

 **Fandom:** Ghost Hunt

 **Pairing:** Mai/Naru

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own ghost hunt

**But They're Cold!**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Swinging the door to the office open, Mai was relieved when she poked her head in to find that there was no-one sitting in the main lounge.

Relaxing slightly, she stepped further into the room, her hand gently cupping her coat jacket even as she shrugged it off.

Bundling the jacket further around the tiny creature, Mai bit her lip to keep from squealing at the yawn the kitten let out.

Glancing around again, she let out a sigh when no-one had suddenly appeared.

Kami-sama, she felt so paranoid doing this.

Walking to the kitchenette, she started the tea. Maybe if she got it to Naru before he called out for tea then he wouldn't notice the kitten and she could make it through this shift without any argument.

As she waited for the water to boil, Mai moved over to the fridge and grabbed some milk out. Pouring it into a small sauce pan, she waited for it to warm before transferring the now warm milk to a dish for the kitten to lap at.

Unbundling the kitten, she carefully manoeuvred it before turning her attention back to the tea she was making Naru.

She was so focused on keeping an eye on the kitten while getting the tea right that she didn't hear when Naru's door swung open; a quiet click echoing around the room.

Standing in the archway to their kitchenette, Naru couldn't help but frown, blinking a couple of times to make sure that he wasn't imagining things.

The small creature on the counter didn't disappear.

“Tell me that isn't what I think it is,” he said finally; someone appeased by the amusement he got from seeing Mai jump.

Swinging around, she placed a hand over her heart as if that could somehow help slow it down. A ridiculous habit people had, Naru noted.

“I- hey Naru! Your tea won't be long.”

“Mai.”

It was weird to be sweating when it was so cold outside, snow gently falling from the sky – and yet here she was.

“Yes?”

“ _Tell me that isn't what I think it is,_ ” he repeated.

Swallowing, Mai smiled brightly. “It's not what you think it is,” she tried.

The shake of Naru head and the glare she could feel on her person only served to make her wince.

“Get rid of it.”

As if the kitten could take offence to what he was saying, Mai grabbed it and clutched them to her chest. “But it's so cold outside!”

“Then take them to a shelter.”

“They're all shut already because of the snow,” Mai argued.

“You can't have the cat in the office. Find somewhere and get rid of it. It's probably a stray so just put it back where it came from.”

Mai gasped in shock, her eyes wide.

God, were those tears welling in Mai's eyes? Naru immediately averted his eyes to avoid having his opinion swayed.

“But Naru, if I let them back outside then they'll die. They were halfway there when I found them. It's just for today. I'll take them to shelter tomorrow as soon as I can. I really did check to see if everywhere was closed before I came here as well, I promise. Please, Naru?”

Gathering his mental strength, Naru looked at Mai once more to tell her no again but found the small word caught in his throat when the sight he was greeted with was Mai practically glowing as she petted the tiny creature, a small smile on her face.

Damn everything.

This was why he didn't bother with emotions.

“Fine. Just for today. And if you don't make it to work on time tomorrow because of that excursion then I'm docking your pay for each hour,” he warned.

Suddenly Mai was looking at him with such wide eyes filled with happiness and glowing even more (how was that even possible?).

“Thank you Naru. Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank-”

“Mai.”

Cutting Mai off made her mouth forcibly click shut and he could have sighed in relief.

“Yes, Naru?” Mai asked.

“Tea.”

Putting the kitten down, Mai quickly finished up his cup of tea and finished getting it ready before offering it to him.

“You still need to get the rest of your work done,” he reminded sternly.

Mai nodded up and down a few times and he could already feel a head ache forming.

“I will, I promise!”

As Naru re-entered his office, he couldn't help his small smirk.

Perhaps the kitten was a _little_ cute.

(Mai was cuter.)

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, consider checking out my other ghost hunt fics (there are many), leaving a comment to let me know, maybe shouting at me over at shellsan.tumblr.com or joining our ghost hunt discord server https://discord.gg/2wFPeRW


End file.
